Hello, New Boy
by Sugarkittens
Summary: Russia and Canada unexpectedly run into eachother. What happens? Let's see. M for later chapters, possibly. Any suggestions on where to go with this? Also, I'm still working on this anytime I can so please be patient with me, thank you.


Canada was walking back to his hotel quietly, his breath warm but the world cold. He took a deep breath, and for a second he was a little dragon blowing out smoke from an extinguished flame. The ground was a bit slippy, causing his boots to squeak a little, and he looked at the brand, which was 'White Bear'. He then wondered what Kumajirou was up to, and remembered, he needed to feed his little friend as well as himself. He was staying temporarily in Russia while the world meeting was being held there, and had brought his fluffy white companion as always, to keep him company. The poor boy was lonely, and had nobody to listen to him, and half the time people didn't even see him there, so he had just gotten used to it. Used to being alone with nobody to talk to but a little bear. He looked at himself in the window of a little shop and tried to smile, but his eyes said tired and so did the rest of him, which just added to the small nation's upset mood. He knew he was unattractive, at least he thought so, now. His eyes always looked bad and his hair was a mess, he didn't car anymore, nobody saw him to judge him anyway. He wanted to be noticed, not famous or anything, just, noticed. Even if it was just one single person. Canada didn't see himself as unlikeable, he had a few friends, but even they forgot him did, however, see himself as unloveable. He was a hopeless romantic, he liked all the romance novels and such, but he knew none of those cute little cliche things wouldn't happen to him. He was a man, a feminine, kindhearted man. He was just walking with people, people bump into him and knock him down, but he was used to that. He knew not to think about it or it would surely drive him insane, and being insane would make him worse than America. Nobody beats Alfred at being loud and obnoxious. The country had thought about suicide before unfortunately, but figured who would be there to feed his bear after he was gone, and who would be the forgotten one then? He would never wish his fate upon anyone because he knew how badly it hurt to be forgotten and ignored. He had crushes, but they don't know he exists, so they shoved him off, unintentionally. He felt ashamed, that he was the way he was, but his good-naturedness prevented him from doing any harm to anything or anyone but himself. Scars and scabs marked his upper leg. He didn't want anyone to actually notice him only for that, so he put it somewhere invisible, as long as he is wearing clothes, and since he doesn't take his clothes off for anyone, nobody sees them. He didn't want to think about these horrible things right now, he had easier problems to deal with and always put those first.

This is when he realized, he had no idea where he was, other than his hotel, and still needed to find food for himself and his bear. He never realized it up until just recently how very cold and lonely he was. He loved his country and was proud of it as a whole, and even though it was right next to his only brother America, he felt very out of place. Canada was feeling tired and really wanted to go back and go to sleep, but he really needed food for Kuma, and if he didn't get it for him he would keep him up asking for it anyway, so he took a left and headed down to the nearest fish market he found when walking around. He picked up about 6 fish, enough for the time he was planning on staying in the country. The fish smelled nasty and made his nauseous, but he endured and continued on his cold little walk. He arrived at his hotel room soon after, carrying a bag which the bear instantly took. "Excuse me, sir?" Kumajirou turned around to look at the feminine country with a fish flopping out of his mouth. He took the fish into his paws, but only after taking a bite, and said quickly and almost inaudibly "Thankyou" before waddling off to go finish his fish under the bed, but clearly not going very far, as his little stubby white puff- ball of a tail peeped out fro under the bed skirt. He abandoned the bag full of 5 fish on the ground, not caring about them right then. Canada went and put the little fish into the fridge before realizing he had yet to feed himself, and decided that he would go down to the Hotel cafeteria instead of going out again.

He walked slowly over to the door and opened it, and heard thumping noises getting louder and heading directly towards him. That's when he looked up to find a frazzled, frantic Russia speeding down the hallway with a horrified expression. The large nation spotted little Canada and ran at him, frightening him into closing his door quickly. Russia rapped on the door harshly, and Canada had no other choice but to let him in. He opened the door for the towering man who charged in with the speed of a startled rabbit. He almost ran into the door on the opposite wall before turning around and violently slamming the front door, and with his hands the size they are, he managed to lock the deadbolts and the keypad in less than two seconds, before sitting up against the door. Canada was extremely upset and felt violated by having the man charge into his room like this, but he couldn't help but feel bad for him, he had the expression of a drenched cat that was attacked by a dog. When the smaller nation began to speak, Russia looked directly into his eyes with his huge, startled ones, and put his index finger to his lips and mouthed 'Please'. Canada hesitantly obeyed the request and sat next to him, perhaps too close, but he thought he would seem rude if he scooted away. So Canada just awkwardly sat there until he heard a raspy hiss of 'Big Brother? Where are you Big Brother?! Let us become one! We can marry in a beautiful chapel my love!' followed by manaical laughter. Now canade wore the same expression as Russia, knowing soon after it was his extremely possesive sister coming to prounounce her love to her brother once again, she does this a lot, Canada had heard. Russia began to slow his brething and held both hands over his mouth. He would sometimes clench his eyes shut and reopen them to look around. "BIG BROTHER COME OUT" Belarus screeched from the hallway "I WILL FIND YOU" she demanded his love, and wasn't going to accept no for a little while. Another door opened, and she turned into a sweet kitten and purred "Is that you big brother?" before turning into a little kitty demon again, when seeing the one who opened the door was none other than Lithuania, staying here for the meeting as well. "Hello Bella," Lithuania said, nervously smiling. "CALL ME NOTHING OTHER THAN BELARUS OR MS. RUSSIA, GOT THAT?!" She threw a knife she pulled from under her dress precisely next to his head, and he managed to not even flinch. "My apologies Ms. Russia." He said blushing furiously. You see, the man had a crush on this crazy female and had learned she wouldn't hurt him with a knife, but may with other physical action, for example she once gave him a very nice handshake that put him in a restricting cast for a week. (Nations heal quicker than humans!) He believed she had a small back-burner thing for him as well, but has yet to ask her out. He took her knife out of the wall, placed it on the floor, and calmly walked back inside. Belarus, feeling discouraged at the man's lack of fear, forgot completely of her lover chase and ran immediately to his door, knocking and 'asking' for him to open up, to which he obliged and they both disappeared behind the door. Russia then found it safe to speak, and began to formally introduce himself to Canada. "Hello, my name is Ivan Braginsky, I am very sorry for the intrusion, it is my sister. She is...troubled. She is hopelessly in love with me and I cannot deny her, not that I haven't tried." He was introducing himself with his human name, hardly ever used to other nations, normally as a cover-up for normal people. That's when Canada teared up a bit, and said softly, "I know Russia... It's me, Canada.." Forgotten, again..

Russia gave him a sympathetic look for his crying, before switching to a confused look, when he spotted little Kumajirou returning to the room, and growling at him viciously, with a bit of meat left hanging from his jaw. Then he remembered Canada. "Oh, Comrade Matvey! I had forgotten, my apologies!" The smaller nation began to tear up again and said inaudibly "It's fine.. you may take your leave, please." He was speaking through choked sobs, making it harder to comprehend. Russia, who hadn't understood, said to him gratefully, "Please, let me treat you to dinner for getting me away from her, da?" It was then Canada remembered how very hungry he was. His stomach was the one to agree, and when Russia accepted that as a yes, they left. Canada quietly sniffled into his hoodie sleeve, he hated being forgotten, and even though it happened all the time, he didn't know why this time it made him upset. He decided he'd rather go home because he was nervous around the man, even though they'd met before, Canada did not know Russia that well. "E-excuse me Mr. Russia?" Maple! He had to get the stutter under control, he blushed a light pink. Russia turned to face him "Hmm?" he said innocently, and then smiled, "I-I think I need to go home, I'm very tired and-" Russia cut him off "Tired? Ah!" Russia began to walk towards Canada, toward the room. Canada internally sighed with relief. "Thank you I - EEP!" He squeaked when the larger man picked him up bridal style, and headed toward the cafeteria again. "M-mr. Russia! Please, I-I can walk!" He stuttered even more and his face was now bright red, "This is how a man c-carries his wife!" Canada fidgeted uncomfortably and Russia squeezed him a little before releasing him and setting him down on his boots. "I am sorry for all the inconvenience Matvey, I haven't talked to someone informally other than the Baltics and my sisters in quite some time. Thank you for tolerating me as long as you did, I can walk you back to your room and leave, or leave now, if you'd like." Canada wondered why in the world Russia was so very kind to him, and then felt horrible about what he said to the man. He walked toward the Cafeteria again, leaving the man who was now confused, until Canada turned around and said "I don't know about you, but I want pancakes." and held out his hand to Ivan who blushed slightly and awkwardly took his hand. Canada led them to the cafeteria, where they were getting strange looks from the countries there, and from the people there as well. Canada didn't have a care in the world and was more focused on finding them a table and getting something to eat.


End file.
